warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hijack
Hijack is a Mission type where players must take control of a large, mobile objective and lead it to extraction safely. Gameplay Players must find a room which will hold the objective (a Fomorian Power Core in Grineer missions, and a Cargo Rover in Corpus missions). Once found, players must activate a console to release the objective, which will travel a preset path to extraction. In both cases the objective will siphon power from your Shields in order to move, stopping when no shields are available for any reason (either the players' shields are fully drained or no players are close enough to the objective to siphon power). If it doesn't move after a set duration, the objective will gradually move backwards. As the objective moves along, enemies will try to destroy it before it reaches extraction. Though the objective is durable, it gradually loses health at a rate of 10 points per second. Coupled with incoming enemy fire the objective will easily be destroyed without player intervention. Upon successfully escorting the objective to the extraction point, the player's Liset will collect the objective and carry it away, ending the mission (each player will see their own Liset on their screen). Notes *Grineer Hijack missions have an additional obstacle in the form of Blast Doors, which will stop the objective momentarily as the doors open. Although the objective will not drain shields in this period, enemies can close in on the objective while it is vulnerable. *It is possible to get on the objective with careful maneuvering and "ride" it to extraction, eliminating the need to move along with the objective as well as constantly powering it until your shields are fully drained. This is more easily done on Corpus Hijack missions due to the objective being a ground-based rover instead of a tall floating core. Hijack Missions Tips *It is recommended to equip Fast Deflection and/or Fortitude to shorten shield regeneration time. *Shield siphoning bypasses Rhino's Iron Skin and simply drains shields without affecting the extra armor in any way. *Mag's Shield Polarize or Trinity's Blessing can be used to replenish players' shields quickly, not only providing more shields to power the objective, but also increasing the players' survivability. Team Shield Restores can also be used for the same purpose. **The Vampire Leech and Capacitance augments for Vampire Leech and Overload respectively can also be used to restore shields. * A Raksa Kubrow's Protect or the Guardian precept for Sentinels will also help players regenerate shields on a personal level. Trivia *Hijack was introduced in Update 12.4 during the Tethra's Doom event, and made a permanent mission type in Update 13. *Up until Update 15.6.0, Ceres was the only planet that hosted this mission type. **Update 15.6.0 introduced a Corpus variant of the Hijack mission type on Europa. *This is the second mission type where the traditional extraction animation is not used, the first being Defense. *A possible predecessor of this mission type was Escort, which was first mentioned in Livestream 11 alongside Survival. In the proposed mission type players would have to escort a robotic proxy of The Lotus throughout the map. There is a key difference between Escort and Hijack however; In Escort, staying close to the proxy would give players temporary buffs, Whereas in Hijack, the defense objective drains the players' shields instead in order to move. **Escort was also planned to replace Deception missions altogether in much the same way Survival replaced Raid. This never came to pass, and Hijack simply replaced the mission type on a small selection of nodes, none of which were Deception missions beforehand (Sorath and Cerium were both Sabotage missions, whereas Geifon was a Rescue mission). See Also *Tethra's Doom, the event that introduced this game mode. *Grineer Shipyard *Events *Grineer *Missions *Tile Sets Category:Missions Category:Update 12 Category:Update 13